You Slow It Down
by cemeteriesoflondon
Summary: He hated formal events, but as he and Ziva swayed to the music, he couldn't help but be glad he didn't blow it off for alcohol and movies. TIVA fluff.


**So, take this for what it is: completely pointless fluff. What I'm doing right now is an exercise where I shuffle my music and look up the lyrics for the song I get (unless I know them). From those lyrics, I take four lines at the most and write something based on those lyrics. It doesn't have to relate to the overall meaning of the song, the lyrics can mean whatever you want out of context. They were originally meant to be 100 word drabbles, but apparently I can't stop at 100 words. It's just over 600. Short, I know but longer than I actually intended. I showed this one to ~Lovelihead (PM her and tell her to hurry up and finish some smut, please) and she told me to post it. Well, here it is. As I said, take it for what it is. There's nothing more to it than you're reading. **

**The song is Look After You by The Fray. I am sort of in love with them. This song has gone from being a Derek and Meredith song in 2007 to a Tony and Ziva song in 2009. If I don't stop now, this will be longer than the actual piece. **

* * *

**You Slow It Down**

They were pressed against each other and it was the only reason he hadn't blown off the entire event. Black ties, women in expensive dresses, it was uncomfortable and he had wanted to leave. He didn't even know who they were honouring. But, now, as he and Ziva moved together to the music that was just a little too fast for their intimate, swaying embrace, films and alcohol were a distant desire.

An hour before, he took a sip of his drink. He'd finally spotted Ziva walking towards him. He couldn't deny that with the added height of her heels, she had been more threatening when she told him what would happen to his eyes if he didn't stop ogling her exposed skin and dark dress. The way she smiled afterwards and the lilt to her voice, however, gave away that she was flattered, but even dressed up she was lethal. Where was she hiding her weapons in that dress?

She had been complaining about the formal event almost as much as he had but after mingling and then laughing with Abby and McGee, he knew she was having a good time. They all were, except him and he smiled tightly at her before turning to go home, throw his suit on the ground and do something worthwhile. Like drink some hard liquor and watch a movie. Before he could get to the door, she grabbed his hand, now free of the glass, and looked genuinely offended by his leaving.

"You're not even going to save me a dance?" she asked, looking up at him.

Well, he had wanted to, but if he was that close to her, he wasn't sure how he'd let go. And frankly, she had sharp heels and sharp words that would no doubt both aid in the release of his hold. But he complied, because the look on her face as she pulled him towards the centre of the room wasn't one he would take from her. Who knew Ziva would be one for dancing, let alone slow dancing?

Their arms assumed positions and they started to sway to the song. He was right; he wasn't going to be able to let her go. She moved elegantly, but she stayed silent as she leaned her head against his chest. It was one gesture, placing her head where she could hear his heartbeat over the sounds of the room, which eliminated doubt of her feelings. Maybe she was just drunk.

As the ending notes of the song sounded, she didn't move away. Instead, she spoke, not moving her head, knowing he was listening. "I used to be a dancer," she shared, so quietly, and his mind conjured images of a young Ziva, all attitude but traces of remaining innocence twirling, elegant as ever. "Ballet, but I was pulled out to train..." she trailed off and remained silent as they continued swaying through the pause between song changes.

He bent his head and kissed her hair. "You would have been beautiful," he whispered and she breathed a laugh against his shirt. He kept his head pressed against hers and he marveled at how much one little snippet of information had enthralled him. Perhaps it just entranced him _more_. She was relaxed in his arms after she revealed part of her past and he promised himself that he would take her to a ballet performance, soon. She deserved that much.

And as they swayed, he spoke, knowing she was listening. His voice was low and he half sang along with the song.

"What's mine is yours to leave or take."

He shifted his head as Ziva looked up at him and he couldn't believe he had almost left. She smiled against his lips before kissing him lightly and finishing his words.

"What's mine is yours to make your own."

* * *

**It seems I have a thing for quoting lyrics, don't I? What can I say... it's cute. To me, anyway. All my titles have come from song lyrics or titles - aren't I original? **

**Speaking of cute, *squee* NCIS was so cute tonight - the ending. And the cornfield part was hilarious. Maybe I'm just an angst queen but is anyone else bracing themselves for some hard times to come? I mean, it's great that they're happy but when has that ever lasted?**


End file.
